The present invention relates to a module for efficiently reducing heat generated from a packaged IC mounted on an electronic circuit board during operation.
As shown in FIG. 2, conventionally a metallic heat sink 7 or a cooling fin 8 is fixed to a packaged IC by an adhesive or the like so as to radiate heat generated from the packaged IC mounted on an electronic circuit board during operation. Alternatively, the packaged IC is mounted on a metallic substrate 9.
When the heat sink 7 or cooling fin 8 is set at a package part 1 as in the prior art, the total height of the packaged IC is disadvantageously increased. Moreover, the volume for mounting of the package part should be increased to prevent electric shortcircuits between the heat sink 7 or cooling fin 8 made of metal and the packaged IC, which fact eventually hinders the electronic device from being compact. Since a layering of metallic substrates, if metallic substrates are used, has limitations, and the area of each substrate cannot be reduced, a heat generating part should be formed of a separate substrate (that is, formed of a different module), thus raising the cost of the product.